


Don't Forget to Smile

by crescentshadows19



Series: Slender Family One-Shots [7]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Slender Man Mythos, Slenderman-Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Drama, Established Relationship, F/M, Feels, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, One-Sided Attraction, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22560373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescentshadows19/pseuds/crescentshadows19
Summary: He wished he could tell you both the truth.But he loved you two too much for that.Could be connected to anechdoche or can be read as a stand-alone ficOriginally Posted on Deviantart on January 5, 2017
Relationships: Slender Man/Reader, Slenderman/Reader/Splendorman, Splendorman/Reader
Series: Slender Family One-Shots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623193
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Don't Forget to Smile

He didn’t like this feeling.

Not one bit.

He tried to make it go away but it hurt. It really _hurts._

He wanted it to just _stop._

**_But it refused._ **

**_........_ **

His brother finally found something to stand up for. Something that wasn’t just for someone else or for the Creepypasta Manor, but for _him._ Something that was actually dear to him. Something that made him feels happy. Something that he treasured that made him relaxed and peaceful that he was pleasant for the others to talk to.

That something was obviously _precious_ to him.

Or rather, _someone._

And he was worthy of you. Thinking about this long and hard; he knew deep down that his brother earned this piece of happiness that was long overdue in his life. He utterly—with the utmost emphasis—deserved you.

Yet it was completely unfair.

It was unfair that Splendor had to feel _something_ for you as well.

He watched the two stroll along together as you both chatted and chuckled as though he wasn’t even there.

Well, then again, they thought he _had_ left them.

The both of you talked with ease—with merry banter. His brother acted as his usual irritated self while you teased him mercilessly about something. You giggled when he gave up on making you stop as he decided to stay quiet. You pouted but the joyful being saw a mischievous idea spread across your face making you grin.

You stood on your tippy-toes as you stole a kiss from the tall being, who in return, turned red, and obviously began to scold you not to kiss him in public. You laughed it off as you ran away from him. His brother flustered, clearly not thinking straight, ran after you.

The Slenderman was being _childish_.

He was _never_ childish.

Not even with him, his own brother who was his best friend.

He saw his brother use his teleportation powers only now just to catch up with you, making both of you stumble and fall. You were both laughing. You were both happy.

He turned his head away from the scene; wincing at hearing your mirth.

There were still things that were still too much for him to bear.

Splendorman decided to leave the two alone together as he went to the opposite direction of the couple; trying to forget everything…

He walked aimlessly for a long time.

Ignoring the rich blue light around the forest that he usually appreciated, he appeared to only see the shadows that cast the darkness. Even the stars that were brightly shining looked foggy and dim to him despite the cloudless sky.

The leaves crunched under his weight as a memory of them being together somehow kept on replaying in his head.

His chest ached.

_He can’t hide it anymore._

He sunk down to the ground. Not caring if the dried leaves get stuck on his suit or the mud that was now splattered on his shoes. He can’t stop his bosom from hurting, as a tear began to fall.

Then another drop fell before a dam of water gave out completely.

He shrieks out in anguish.

He screams. Tears kept pouring down his face. He unconsciously breaks the trees around him.

He wasn’t even sure anymore on what he was yelling about. All he knew that it helped get the pain off his chest. It helped him release the hurt he felt. It made him forget for a moment. He wished he could forget it completely.

He just wished he could stop feeling like this.

He curled up, drawing his knees near his face as he cried, making shuddering breaths.

As his sobs began to subside, he closed his eyes.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Hours must’ve passed as the sky began to brighten as he started his trek back to the mansion.

He could have just teleported but he didn’t want to go home yet but he knew he had to. There would be a lot of explaining to do, to where he disappeared off to. It would be a hassle but at least he felt he had a better sense of control over his emotions.

He reached the front porch albeit very slowly.

He was just about to knock at the door pane when it opened, revealing a very angrily worried Slender with you behind him. ‘ _This is not going to end well.’_ He thought.

**“Splendor, where have you been since last night? And why are you covered in filth?”**

He swallowed.

At times like this, the joyful being wished he was faceless just so he can avoid looking at his brother’s stern expression.

“I…tripped…and…”

He winced when he heard his younger brother scoff at his lie. You ignored Slender and came near the usually merry individual. He sucked a breath when you held his hand and tried to force him to look into your eyes.

“Splendor, Slender and I have noticed that you haven’t been yourself lately...” As you spoke he tried to look away but you leveled your gaze at him. His heart began to hammer in his chest.

“Can you… please tell us what’s wrong?”

 _‘Why did I have to like you?_ ’ Is what he wanted to say, why did he find you pretty and nice and why does he notice how your eyes seemed to twinkle whenever you laugh or smile? And if they found out… what would _you_ think? What would _Slender_ think? …All hell would probably break loose… He shuddered at the thought. They could never know; they should _never_ know.

He grinned at them although he knew they could see through it.

“I am…fine…Miss Y/n…” He said with broken confidence.

He walked straight past them.

He ignored your confused questions and disregarded the pained tone in your voice at seeing him this way. Despite Slender’s outward appearance of letting him get away, he felt that at the corners of his mind that his younger brother was trying to have a read on him so he’d have an idea of what was causing him to feel like this.

He tensed.

_He shouldn’t know._

He heard a sudden intake of breath. He paused at the stairs midway and saw that he had involuntarily blocked Slender so firmly from his mind that it had staggered him.

The said sibling was looking at him, in a way that it reminded Splendor of Slender when he was younger that caused him to feel guilty. Confusion, disbelief; worry, and surprise were etched in his stare. He hadn’t blocked Slender from his mind since a long time ago…and this time; it was necessary.

He was about to resume going up to his room, when he paused and with an internal sigh, a smile was forced up to his face. He needed to compose whatever normality was left before it gets worse.

“Really guys, I’m fine! This isn’t the first time I stayed up late playing with mud you know!” He chirped.

And without another glance back, he had teleported to his room.

Ignoring his dirty state, Splendor lied down on his bed and buried his face in a pillow.

He wishes to be normal right now.

He wishes to at least _act_ normal.

And he’s doing this for them; for the both of them. He loves them both _too much_ , and to cause a rift between them all by telling them what he felt was selfish. He breathed out.

They will never know.

Sleep began to invade his senses as he let his eyes droop to a close. The last thing he saw before closing them completely was his mirror along with his joyless face. He had attempted to grin once more but was too overwhelmed by then and just shut his eyelids tightly.

His last thought made him tear up once more—reminding him everything that he had to do— before he drifted off to his unpleasant slumber.  
  


_‘Don’t forget to smile for them.’_


End file.
